


Childish

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Loqi trains with his shield.
Series: Random Roleswaps [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Concentrate!” Gladiolus bellows, spinning around on his feet like a massive ballerina, and then the ball of his boot’s against Loqi’s back, and Loqi goes flailing to the floor. He turns his face just in time to avoid breaking his nose, but he can still feel his knees and palms scraping along the polished tile, groaning in protest. His stomach churns, chest winded. His sword disappears into the ether, but Loqi fills with pure _rage_ and scrambles back up to his feet. He tosses his arm out, and his sword coalesces right back where it should be: summoned by the power of the crystal. He points it accusingly at his shield.

“How _dare_ you!” He snarls it so loud that it echoes through the massive training hall. Gladiolus frowns, heavy broadsword bending back over his shoulder, just resting there, like he’s deemed his prince no longer a threat. Loqi stalks forward, growling, “I’m your _prince_! How dare you handle me like that!”

“What?” Gladiolus snorts, “Like the sniveling brat you are? You want to be a prince, then act like one.”

“How about you act like the servant you are!” He reaches Gladiolus’ mammoth figure and lowers his sword again, instead jamming his finger against Gladiolus’ tight pec. Neither of them is wearing any armour, but their swords are still very real, and there are no training mats around. That last blow could’ve done serious damage. At the very least, it definitely messed up his hair. 

Gladiolus doesn’t look like he cares at all how long it takes for Loqi to style his hair in the morning. He knocks Loqi’s arm away and snaps, “I’m doing that—I’m training you, aren’t I?”

“Training me? You’re assaulting me!”

“What, you want me to just let you win?”

Pride be damned; Loqi blurts, “Yes!” That’s _exactly_ what he wants. He’s the prince and he should _always_ win. Gladiolus has known him since he was small, barely young enough to hold a sword, and Gladiolus should damn well know that. 

But Gladiolus counters, “Then how are you supposed to learn?”

Loqi gives him a fierce shove—Gladiolus stumbles back in clear surprise. “I don’t have to learn; I’m the prince! I’m supposed to have you to protect me!”

Gladiolus shoves Loqi back, so hard that Loqi bowls right over again. He topples down onto his ass, sword knocked out of his hand and sliding across the floor. Gladiolus walks around to put his foot down over it, holding it in place as he challenges, “How about you prove you’re worth it first!”

Something snaps inside of Loqi. He just goes _off_. He lunges up, not fully straightening, ducking low to tackle Gladiolus around the middle, and he catches Gladiolus enough by surprise to knock him down. Gladiolus hits the floor with a painful ‘oomph’, only for Loqi to wrestle his sword out of his hands, quickly rise up again, and hold that sword right at Gladiolus’ throat. 

A grin crosses Gladiolus’ handsome features. He grunts, “Better.”

Loqi’s breathing hard. It’s partly irritation, a little bit exertion, mostly adrenaline. He’s so _pissed off_. But he also feels incredibly triumphant. There’s definitely something to be said for skill in battle. He’ll likely never have to use it, but it might still be good to have. There are a few other ‘friends’ in his life he wouldn’t mind obliterating.

Begrudgingly, Loqi steps back and offers his hand. He helps Gladiolus back up to his feet, because Gladiolus is Loqi’s second oldest friend and unquestionably loyal. He’s just also an asshole sometimes. Although, Loqi knows the feeling’s mutual. 

Gladiolus bends to collect Loqi’s sword. They trade automatically—Gladiolus’ is too heavy to be comfortable. Loqi will have to learn it eventually, like he will pole arms, daggers, shields, guns, and who knows what else. He gets into a fighting stance, sword at the ready. 

Gladiolus purrs in a mockery of manners, “Ready, Your Highness?”

Loqi screams for an answer and rushes forward.


End file.
